In Equestria/Snowdrop bullied
Here's how we come to Equestria in The Beginning of the Chronicles. Voice: Hello. I'm the narrator. And I will tell you how this story will come along. Earth we see engines, ponies, and other kinds Narrator: A long time ago they're was a magical land called: "Equestria". And there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon! She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. But years past, and Luna returned to normal and harmony returned once more. But the kingdom wasn't just home to ponies, engines lived agmonst them. see Edward shunting some trucks Narrator: The smallest engine working on Equestrian was Edward. He helped with shunting cars and coaches in the yard for the larger engines. Edward: as he whistles then see Gordon pulling a freight train Narrator: The biggest engine on the railway was Gordon. He loved pulling the express, but he didn't much care for some of his other jobs. Gordon: A goods train. A goods train! The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it! Edward: Oh Gordon, it can't be that bad. Gordon: Yes Edward, it'' is''! I am a very important engine! Fluttershy: Being important doesn't mean anything. Edward: Yes. Narrator: Fluttershy was one of the shyest, timid pegasi in Equestria. She loved to take care of animals and was very kind. Rainbow: Hey, I'm important too you know! Gordon: Yes, I know. Narrator: Rainbow Dash was one of the fastest pegasi in Equestria. She was one of the few that could perform a Sonic Rainboom. But she was quite brash. And she had a dream to join a pegasus air team, "The Wonderbolts." Rarity: Well, there really isn't any need to be so boastful. There are others who are just as important as you. James: Yes, and I'm important too! Narrator: James was the shiniest, red engine and was known for beng quite vain, and Rarity was his marefriend and a fancy fashion designer. But she was often a drama queen and sometimes a little selfish. Applejack: Seriously James? Do ya' really have ta' be that way? We all are important fer' different reasons, but we all know the most important ones are the Royalty. Narrator: Applejack was the local farm girl, and lived at a huge Apple Orchard! She was also a camphion rodeo girl, as well as a cowboy action shooting shows. James: Oh, Applejack! Don't get your dirty hooves on my paint work! Applejack: Mah' hooves ain't dirty! James: Yes! They are! Toby: Oh will you just stop? Henry: Yes. Narrator: Toby is a tram engine with a shiny belle that helps Applejack, and Henry helps out too. And is known for taking the Flyng Kipper. Toby: I just dropped off Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo at the school house today. Applejack: Thank ya', Toby. now come to the schoolhouse Narrator: The shcoolhouse, is a little building where all the foals and colts go to school. But one was left out and an outcast. Her name was: "Snowdrop". She was a kind little filly, but she was blind. Snowdrop: Excuse me? turns to her Snowdrop: Can I join you? Diamond Tiara: Ha! Why would a blind filly want to join us? Silver Spoon: Yeah, you couldn't even do anything if you can't see it in front of your own face! Snowdrop: But, your half blind! Silver Spoon: That's different. I'm not completely blind, like you! her to the ground Snowdrop: Of! Fillies and colts: laughing Diamond Tiara: And that's how you take care of a useless filly, people. Silver Spoon: Look at her! A disgrace to the schoolhouse! Narrator: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were 2 rich fillies, but they liked to pick on other ponies, especially ones without their cutie marks. Scootaloo: Hey, lay off her! Apple Bloom: Just because someone's blind, doesn't mean you can bully her! Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Narrator: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were a group of fillies who called themselves: "The Cutie Mark Crusaders," they would often go on adventures to try and get their cutie marks, but weren't always successful. And they were the most picked on by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom: Snowdrop, are you okay? Snowdrop: Go away! Leave me alone in the dirt! Scootaloo: Why would we do that? Snowdrop: Cause I'm just an ugly, useless filly. Sweetie Belle: That's not true! You're kind and sweet, you made the first snowflake in Equestria. You help Winter, we help you. Snowdrop: Really? Sweetie Belle: Yes. her up Snowdrop: Who are you 3? Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom! Scootaloo: We're known as "The Cutie Mark Crusaders"! Snowdrop: Wow. Apple Bloom: You wanna stick with us? Snowdrop: gasps With you guys? Sweetie Belle: Sure. Snowdrop: Yes! Yes! Scootaloo: It's settled then. as they head out for Recess, Button Mash joins them Button Mash: Hey guys! Sweetie Belle: Button! Button Mash: Hey, isn't that the blind filly? Scootaloo: Yeah, we've decided to let her be apart of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Button Mash: What's your name? Snowdrop: Snowdrop. Button Mash: Button Mash. shake hooves Narrator: Button Mash was another member of the CMC. And he was also Sweetie Belle's love interest. And he loved to play video games all day. Snowdorp: I suppose you're the colt who plays video games and don't care you have your cutie mark yet, right? Button Mash: Yeah, that's me. And correct me if I'm worng, but you made the first Snowflake in Equestria right? Snowdrop: Yep. But my life has changed since I moved down here. Button Mash: Oh, man. Sweetie Belle: So, what do you think of Ponyville, so far? Snowdrop: It's diffrent from Cloudsdale. The ground doesn't feel like cloud, it feels like rock. But I miss my old teacher, Miss. Windith. Sweetie Belle: Miss Cherliee is nice. I'm sure you'll feel better about it. Snowdrop: I hope so. Scootaloo: Besides, you'll feel happier when you meet our other friends. Snowdrop: "Other friends"? school, the Crusaders, head for a huge building Snowdrop: So this is the place? Apple Bloom: Eeyup, the Littlest Pet Shop. Sweetie Belle: This is where most of our friends are. open the door Scootaloo: Blythe! Are you here? hear another door open and Blythe walks out Blythe: Hi, guys. Apple Bloom: Howdy, Blythe! Blythe: Who's the blind one? Narrator: Blythe Baxter was a girl who watches over Littlest Pet Shop and can speak to animals. And she was a very close freind to the CMC. Sweetie Belle: Blythe, this is Snowdrop. She's a new student. Blythe: Hello, nice to meet you. Snowdrop: Hi there. the pets come in Pepper Clark: Hiya guys! Scootaloo: Hey, Pepper. Penny Ling: Hey, who's the new filly? Snowdrop: I'm Snowdrop. Zoe Trent: My goodness me! You're blind! Snowdrop: Yeah, I was born blind. Penny Ling: You poor filly. Minka Mark: But you still have your other senses! Snowdrop: I know, but still. Zoe Trent: Well, now we know your name, but you don't know ours. Let me introduce you to everyone with a little number I like to call, um... Oh! It's "Let Me Introduce You To Everyone". : Zoe :: I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things :: So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow :: My name is Zoe Trent :: And to the full extent :: I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent : Zoe: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah... : Pepper: Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian! : Zoe :: Pepper here is my good friend :: Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian :: And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell :: Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell : Vinnie: Uh, I think I just smelled. : Russell: (unintelligible) : Minka: Eeeww! : Penny: Oopsie. : Pepper: Uh, standing right here! : Zoe :: Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor :: I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more :: But don't you worry :: He's got a heart of gold :: Not very bright, but he's one of us! : Choir :: We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets : Zoe :: Minka Mark is a monkey artist :: Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started :: She's gonna paint this :: She's gonna paint that :: Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? : Minka: Ooh! Shiny necklace! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? CAN I?! : Snowdrop: Um... : Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! : Zoe :: This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose :: He's sort of a magician but his magic is a bit loose :: Sure, he's a little glum :: And likes to make a fuss :: But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! : Choir :: We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets :: Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets : Penny: Aw, Vinnie! : Vinnie: Oops, sorry, Penny Ling! : Russell: Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here. : Zoe :: This is Russell, Russell Ferguson :: He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done :: Penny Ling, are you okay? :: I think that's everybody, so what do you say? : Choir :: We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Pet Shop Pets :: We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets :: Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets Snowdrop: It's nice to meet you all. Pepper Clark: Oh hey, I got a joke. What do you call a cloud that's so lazy it can't move. Snowdrop: No, what? Pepper Clark: Fog! rimshot Snowdrop: laughing hits something Apple Bloom: Barney! Snowdrop: Barney? see a toy dinosaur on a stand Sweetie Belle: He's our friend. Snowdrop: I don't hear him talking. Barney comes alive Barney: You do now, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: Huh? Whoa! Scootaloo: Barney! Narattor: Barney was a dinosaur, who lovs to be everyone's friend. And he was known for having a bit of magic up his sleeve. Snowdrop: How did he do that?! Sweetie Belle: He's magic. Snowdrop: Magic? Apple Bloom: Yes. Magic is a thing where you can do anything with it. Snowdrop: Like unicorns magic? Scootaloo: No, not unicorn magic. A different kind of magic. Barney: That's right. Snowdrop: Nice to meet you. Barney: Nice to meet you too, and there's some more friends to introduce you to. his magic to make a door appear out of nowhere door then opens and out step the Backyardigans Pablo: Hi, guys. Button Mash: The Backyardigans are in the house! Tyron: Who's this foal? Apple Bloom: This is Snowdrop. And she was born blind. But she also made the first snowflake in Equestria. Uniqua: Really? Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Tasha: That's really cool! Austin: Great ceaser's ghost! Snowdrop: blushes Thanks. another door (a pixial one) appears opens and Vanellope von Schweetz steps out Vanellope von Schweetz: Hey, guys. Scootaloo: Vanellope! Vanellope von Schweetz: What's happening? Narrator: Vanellope von Scheetz was another frined of the Crusaders, and she was also a pro racer from her home "Sugar Rush." Sweetie Belle: We've just got new member to the Crusaders. Vanellope von Schweetz: Who? Apple Bloom: Vanellope, this is Snowdrop. The blind filly at school. Snowdrop: Hello. Vanellope: Hey there. Button Mash: She made the first snowflake in Equestria. And she's joing the Crusaders. Vanellope: But Snowdrop already has her cutie mark. Sweetie Belle: True. But since she's blind and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of her, we figured we could have her join the Crusaders so she can get around with us. Vanellope: That makes sense, besides, her high sense of hearing might come in handy. Snowdrop: Yeah. ???: Hello, Crusaders! from the ceiling, Joy, Areana, and Nellie shivy down by their spider silk Apple Bloom: Hi, guys! three spiders then climb down and land onto the desk Joy: You got a new member to the Crusaders? Sweetie Belle: Yeah, this is Snowdrop. Snwdrop: Who are you talking to? then jumps onto Snowdrop's ear Arena: Us. Snowdrop: What's on my ear? Nellie: on Snowdrop's other ear Spiders. Snowdrop: Spiders?! GET THEM OFF!! QUICK, GET THEM OFF!! Apple Bloom: It's alright, Snowdrop, they're our friends. Joy: on Snowdrop's nose Yeah, we're not poisonous like most spiders, we're gentle ones. Nellie: Yeah, not like those Black Widows and Brown Recluses! Areana: Or Sun spiders, or tarantulas. Joy: Tell me, are you that foal that made the first snowflake in Equestria? Snowdrop: Yes. Nellie: Wow! Areana: Pretty neat. Joy: Well, at least you had success on your first try, we couldn't get a good spider web on our first try and we could never always get one right. Areana: Yeah. Snowdrop: I see. Nellie: Yeah, we couldn't even write words in our webs, like how our mother could. Snowdrop: Your mother? Joy: Charolette A. Cabatica. Areana: She's the one who started the web writing. Snowdrop: What happened to her? Nellie: She died before we were born. Snowdrop: That's sad. Aranea: I know. Scootaloo: Yeah. Sweetie Belle: So, we took them under their wing. Joy: Yep. Apple Bloom: Besides, havin' spiders in the Crusaders really helps. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, even though Sunil wasn't too okay with it at first. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, I wasn't okay with spiders back then. Besides it didn't take long for me to befiend them. Penny Ling: Sunil, it took you 3 weeks to get used with the spiders joining the Crusaders, we sometimes had to stay up all night just to comfort you. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, I know. Vinnie Terrio: I still remember the time when you first meet them. (flashback) Sunil Nevla: So, the Crusaders brought some of their friends over? Russell Ferguson: Yeah, altough, they aren't so comfy of you meeting them. Sunil Nevla: Huh? Why wouldn't the Crusaders want me to meet them? Zoe Trent: Let's just say that they're not exactly something you're fond of. Sunil Nevla: Oh. (in his mind) Odd, the Crusaders alwys introduce me to their friends. (then he hears some talking) Joy: I don't know, I'm still not so sure being somewhere else besides the barn. Sunil Nevla: Little talking? What could that be? then takes a closer look and sees Joy, Areana, and Nellie. Nellie: Come on, losen up! This place is amazing! 3 then notice Sunil Arean: Oh, Hello there! Sunil Nevla: in shock for a minute AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!! YAAAAAHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAHH!!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!! YAAAAHHH!!!!!! then runs over to the dumbwaiter and races up it, still screaming Areana: Was it something I said? in Blythe's room Sunil Nevla: screaming as he then bursts out of the dumbwaiter BLYTHE!! HELP!!! THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BROUGHT ACTUAL SPIDERS INTO THE DAYCAMP, WITH THEIR ALL OF THEIR HAIRY 8 LEGS, HAIRY BODIES, ITTY BITTY BLUE EYES, '''and stylish hair. '''THE CRUSADERS BROUGHT THEM INTO THE PLACE. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Blythe Baxter: First, you need to calm down. Sunil Nevla: deep breath I am calm. YOU ARE NOT HARBORING ANY SPIDERS IN HERE ARE YOU!? Blythe Baxter: Let's just say, no. Now, Sunil, I think you're overacting. I mean I'm not a scientist or anything, but I do know that even though they look all "alieny" and stuff, most spiders just go about their own buisness. Sunil Nevla: But I think Spiders are scary! Blythe Baxter: I understand. But ask yourself this; If the Crusaders like the little guys enough to be their friends, how bad can they be? Sunil Nevla: I suppose you are correct. But spiders are scary! Blythe Baxter: I know. Come on, let's go talk to these "scary" spiders. over to the dumbwaiter carrying Sunil Sunil Nevla: Okay. Wait, WHAT?! in the petshop Blythe Baxter: So you 3 have spider friends? Apple Bloom: Sure do! We meet them inside a barn after Diamond Tiara shoved us in mud. Sweetie Belle: And then they came in and scared her away. Sunil Nevla: They helped you? Scootaloo: Yeah. They're still on the counter if you wanna talk to them. Blythe Baxer: Okay, over to the counter with Sunil in her arms Hello, my name is Blythe, what's yours? Joy: What a minute. You're not scared of us? Blythe Baxter: No, why would I? Areana: Well, most girls hate spiders or scared of them. Nellie: Yeah! Like those 2 dumb meanies that were pickin' on the Crusaders! They practicality turned yellow and ran away! Blythe Baxter: Well, I'm not scared of you. Sunil Nevla: (gasps and then hides in Blythe's hair, as he crawls up to the top of her head.) Blythe Baxter: Steady. Nellie: Anyway, back to introductions, I'm Nellie. Joy: My name is Joy. Areana: And my name is Areana. Blythe Baxter: Nice meet you. trembles slightly as he looks down from Blythe's head. Joy: Uh, that mongoose isn't gonna start screaming at us again, is he? Sunil Nevla: No! Are you 3 gonna try to do something at me? Areana: What? No! We're barn spiders, not predator spiders! Joy: If we were, we would've done something to the Crusaders already. Sunil Nevla: Huh, that is true. then picks up Sunil from her head and sets him down Sunil Nevla: a little girl with a blue outfit with orange hair Girl: Hey, guys. Who's this filly? Scootaloo: This is Snowdrop, Jenny. She's new to the group. Snowdrop: Hi. Jenny: Your blind. Snowdrop: I know. I was born blind, but I can hear very well. And I made the first snowflake in Equestria. Jenny: Whoa! Zoe Trent: Have you introduced Snowdrop to the engines yet? Snowdrop: You mean those talking trains? Pepper Clark: Yeah, that's them, but there's a few who are good friends of ours'. came to small little railway Snowdrop: Where are we? Apple Bloom: The Narrow Gauge Skarloey Railway of course! Snowdrop: Where are they? Sweetie Belle: They're hear. hear one whistle Skarloey: Hello, Crusaders! Apple Bloom: Skarloey! another whistle is heard Rheneas: pulling in Narrator: Skarloey and Rheneas were 2 of the oldest engines on the Skarloey railway, and their other friends work on there railway too. Peter Sam: Hello, Crusaders! (whistles) Sir Handel: Hello, Crusaders, and friends! Sweetie Belle: Hey guys! Rusty: his horns Hello! Duncan: in Narrator: Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rusty, and Duncan are some of the other engines on the Skarloey railway, Peter Sam and Sir Handel were originally called "Stuart" and "Falcon".But they liked their new names better. Rusty would often help with track repair on the line. And Duncan was at first very arrogant and likes to rock n' roll. But later on, he soon learned sense and become nice. 2 whistles are heard as Mightymac pulls in Mighty Mac: Hello! Narrator: MightyMac was a unique eninge on the Skarloey Railway, for he had 2 ends and sometimes get mad at each other. But they would sometimes work together. Duke: Aw, so the youngsters are here. Bertram: Cool. Narrator: Duke and Betram were old engines. Duke had once been stuck inside his shed for years, and soon was recovered. Peter Sam and Sir Hadnel would often call him "Granpuff." And Bertram is simply called "The Old Warrior", because he's so brave and not afraid. Smudger: Hey! What's going on here?! Narrator: Smudger was a show-off engine, who rode roughly and often came off the rails. Duke tried to warn him to be careful, but Smudger never listened to his advice. He was finally punished by being turned into a generator and being put behind the engine shed. But now, he's back on the rails. Duncan: It's just the Crusaders and their friends, Smudger. Smudger: Oh. Luke pulls in Luke: Hello, people! Narattor: Luke is a little green engine, who was afraid of other engines because he did something bad. But it turned out it was all an accident and later he's welcomed to the railway. Luke; How you all doing? Apple Bloom: Just fine and dandy, and we've got a new member to the Crusaders. Luke: Who? Sweetie Belle: Meet, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Hello. Peter Sam: Hello. Proteous: Girls! then see another engine come out from a tunnel Bertram: Hey, it's Proteus! Narrtor: Proteus was another engine on the Skarloey railway, and he was a special one too. For he was a magical engine, and he had a magic lamp too. Proteus: Who's the snow filly? Scootaloo: Snowdrop. She's our new member to the Crusaders. Snowdrop: Hello. Proteus: Nice to meet you. Snowdrop: I wish I can see all of you. Rusty: Are you blind? Snowdrop: Yes. Rheneas: Oh dear. Duke: Sorry about that youngster. Smudger: Yeah. Sweetie Belle: But she can hear really well. Sir Handel: That's good. Peter Sam: Besides, I think it's a good idea for her to join the Crusaders. Duncan: Yeah. Duke: Indeed. Rusty: There was an engine who lived around here once. Snowdrop: Who was he? Rusty: Well, a long time ago... to the story Rusty: narrating A little engine was returning home. It was misty monlight night. Suddenly, the engine lost controlled. And plunged over the side into the swamps below! He was never found again, but many workmen will tell you that when the moon is full. They have seen the little engine trying to get home, but he never reached the otherside. back to the present Snowdrop: Oh, no! Rusty: Yeah, it was very sad. Duncan: And One time, I saw that very engine once! Snowdrop: What's his name? Skarloey: We don't know. He just fell down that bridge. Rheneas: We never catched his named. Duncan: I say "Ol' No-Name". Sir Handel: Good one. Snowdrop: What else is around here? Rheneas: There's quite a lot. Luke: Hop in my cab. I'll give you a tour. does so and Luke chuffs off Narrator: And while Luke was giving Snowdrop a tour, at the Steamworks things were really busy. now come to the Steamworks. Victor: My goodness, it sure is busy today! Kevin: Yeah, boss! Narattor: Victor was the main engine of the Steamworks, he would help out with fixing engines. He could also speak Spanish. Kevin was one of the helpers in the Steamworks, but he was a little clumsy. Zecora: in Hello Victor and Kevin. But anychance do you need my help anything? Narattor: Zecora was the local zebra and herbilist of Equestria, and she wouled often come into the steamworks to help out with any kind of work. And she was also Victor's spouse. Victor: Well there are a few things, but are you sure you can do them? Escpeically in your condition? Zecora: I may be 3 months pregnant, but I'm as fine a freash batch of peppermint. Marty: (comes in) Hey guys. Victor: Hello, Marty. Narrator: Marty was another zebra, who was to be in the wild. But later returned because it wasn't all cracked up to be, and he was also Zecora's nephew. Marty: So, how are things in the Steamworks? Zecora: Same as usual, hard working and casual. we hear Kevin drop something Victor: Kevin! Kevin: Sorry, Boss! a green saddleback engines chuffs in Percy: Victor, I need to have my axles looked at. Narrator: Percy was a small green engine. And one of the other engines that did shunted and sorting coaches. He was also a Canterlot Mail Engine. Victor: I got that. Percy: Thanks. that goes on, we now head to a station then hear a cheerful whistle as we see a blue Billington E2-Class 0-6-0 tank engine with 2 coaches approaching Thomas: It is another fine day today on my branch line! Narrator: Thomas is a young tank engine. Who works on his own branchline along with his 2 coaches Annie and Clarabel. And he was also once a teal colored engine. And he used to be a station pilot when he first arrived, but after helping James out of a nasty accident, he then recieved his own branchline. And then his coaches soon came his loyal coaches. then pulls into Farquarr station we see a young beautiful purple unicorn, with an indigo mane and star cutie mark Thomas: whistles Hello, Twi! Twilight: Hi, Thomas! Go to see you back! Narattor: Twilight Sparkle is a young unicorn, who is the student of Princness Celestia. And is the librarian of the Golden Oaks Ponyvillie Library. She at first lived in Canterlot, but she was sent to Ponyville to learn more about the magic of friendship. And she was very, very skilled with magic. Spike: Hey, wait up! runs onto the platform Narrator: Spike: was a little dragon and Twilight's assistant. He was hatched from his eggs by Twilight when she was just a filly. Twilight: Yes, Spike? Spike: The Princesses need us right away, I just received a leeter from them. Twilight: Alright. Let me see it. takes the letter with her magic and begins reading Twilight: reading " Twilight Sparkle, I need you, Thomas, and your friends to report ot Canterlot right away, this is very ergent, signed Princess Celestia". Thomas: If it's ergent, then I better find the others right away. Narrator: Soon, Thomas sets off the find them. And later, at Canterlot. They arrived at the Canterlot Castle. And meeted by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. And Master Yoda. Princess Celestia: I'm glad you came here. Twilight; What is it, Princess? Princess Celestia: Father has seen a Sith Escape Pod crash land somewhere in the Everfree forest last night. Twilight: Escape pod?! Thomas: The Sith?! Edward: That can't be right. The Sith hasn't been here for years! Gordon: I do not think the Sith could have return without us, knowing. James: Do you know about this, Master Yoda? Yoda: Ah, hard to see, the Dark Side is. Narrator: Master Yoda is a wise old Jedi Master. And since he lost his other apprentice, he has been training the ponies and other beings the ways of the force Henry: So, it landed in the Everfree Forest last night? Yoda: Hmmm. Yes, it did. Princess Luna: We must check it out. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts